Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode display panel, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
In general, an organic light emitting diode display panel includes a display panel including pixels, and a driver to control the display panel. Each pixel includes an organic light emitting device. The organic light emitting device includes an organic light emitting layer to emit light, and electrodes to apply driving voltages to the organic light emitting layer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.